


Green Eyed Monster

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Dean's back from hell and Sam's not sure if things are going back to the way they were before or not. A little flirtation leads to his finding out...the hard way.





	

Dean had been back from hell for a little over a month and being part demon still weighed heavy on him, after all, he was a hunter, as his father before him.

His brother-lover is a hunter and that fact has haunted him everyday since his return.  
The demon in him fought with the part of him that was still human, argued with him that it was only a matter of time before Sam turned on him, left him. And how he would be hunted like the demon he now was. Dean tried to tell himself that it wasn't true, wasn't so, but as he would lay awake at night thinking about it he had to wonder. After all, isn't that the very thing they had been trained to do, kill the evils? It was what he was now, evil...or at least partly so.

He and Sam had not done anything sexual since his return, whether Sam was too shy to bring it up or too sickened by the idea of being with a brother that was now part demon, Dean wasn't sure. In either case, Dean too had remained quiet about it. Him and his damn macho stubborn pride had sealed his mouth closed on the subject.

He stood now in a corner of some bar they had found, watching the guy before him try to sink the solid 4 ball into the corner pocket. Dean leaned on the cue stick in his hands, eyes darting from the shot the guy was making over to his brother who sat at the bar, talking a little too long with the cute little barmaid. Dean's eyes narrowed on the two of them as he heard Sam chuckle and the woman giggle.

Sam was glad to have Dean back, it had been the longest four months of his life not having Dean with him. Now that he was back, Sam could tell that his brother was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he was now part demon, but to Sam, Dean was still Dean. Anything and everything else they could and would just deal with.

Since Dean had come back, he'd been stand-offish and Sam was far too shy to ask him about it. So, they had went back to basically just being brothers, through Sam was sure he had caught Dean watching him a few times and he himself had to admit to watching Dean more than was brotherly necessary a time or two.

This whole dancing around one another was getting old, but Sam still wasn't about to come right out and ask Dean about it. So when the barmaid had begun to flirt outrageously with him, Sam saw it as an opportunity to test the waters, see if Dean really wanted them to just be just brothers or something more.

Before Dean had died, he had been a little jealous sometimes, something which had both pleased and shocked Sam. He had never thought of Dean as the jealous type, but it was nice to know he had cared enough to feel that way.

Now, Dean was just playing pool and didn't even seem to notice how much he was flirting with the cute barmaid. She had even told him where she was staying and asked him to drop by later that night, using an old cliche to do it.

That had been when Sam had chuckled and she had let out that giggle that had finally seemed to draw Dean's attention. Though rather he was simply angry that Sam was the one flirting and being flirted _with_ instead of him or if it was the fact that he was flirting at all, Sam wasn't sure since his brother returned his attention to the pool table a second later after that 'if looks could kill' glare he'd sent their way.

Dean had been holding back his boiling temper all night and when he had heard Sam chuckle and then that whore giggle at _his_ Sam, he had nearly broken the cue stick in half. 

He stepped up to the table and made his last shot, winning the game. Grabbing up his winnings, Dean walked away from the pool tables and toward Sam, eyes narrowed. 

"We need to go," he informed his brother, roughly grabbing the collar of Sam's jacket.

Sam looked from Betty big tits to Dean and back, "But, Gail and I were talking,: Sam responded, his eyes still on Gail as he smiled flirtatiously. 

Dean looked over at the barmaid and gave a curt nod, "Sorry, sweetheart, gotta get junior to bed."

She smiled at Dean, licked her lips before her eyes went back to Sam, "Oh, I'll tuck him in for ya."

Sam smiled at her, then looked over at Dean as Dean glared at her, "No."

Taring her eyes from Dean, she looked back at Sam and leaned over the bar, whispered something in Sam's ear then kissed his cheek as she pulled back.

Dean saw red.

"Okay, that's it," Dean grumbled as he yanked on Sam's jacket, forcing him to stand, half knocking the stool he'd been sitting on over in the process.

Once Sam was on his feet, Dean glared up at him, "Car. Now.!" he barked. 

Looking back at Gail he snarled, "Leave him the fuck alone," his voice quiet, but deadly.

Sam didn't hear any of that however as he was already walking toward the door a half smile curling his lips.

The drive back to the motel was a quiet one, or at least on Dean's part it was. Sam continued to huff and bitch and moan about Dean interrupting him when he was just talking to the girl. A muscle worked in Dean's jaw as he drove, eyes glued to the road. If Sam didn't shut the hell up about it now, right now, Dean wasn't going to be able to hold back his temper any longer.

 _You see? He doesn't even think about you like that anymore. You're nothing but an evil, disgusting demon to him now. He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. But, if you're lucky, maybe he'd let you watch him fuck someone else. That's as close as you're ever going to get again. He hates you, hates what you've become. You should have just stayed in hell._ [evil laughter]

"Shut the hell up," Dean grumbled as he drove.

"What?" Sam asked, brows raised curiously. 

Dean glanced over at him, his face set in angry lines, "Nothing."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, well, anyway, you still didn't have to be so rude," Sam continued on.

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white.

Luckily Dean was pulling into the motel parking lot then or else he would have had to pull over to the side of the road. He could no longer control what he was feeling.  
The fear, the possessiveness, the panic, the rage, the hate for himself, all of it was boiling over, ready to consume him.

Dean parked the car, turning off the engine, then sat there, his hand moving back to grip the wheel along with his other one, jaw clenched in anger.

Sam looked over at him, "You getting out?"

Dean didn't answer, didn't even look at him.

Slowly, with a sigh, Sam opened the passenger door and got out of the car. So much for that going well. Sam closed the door of the Impala a little harder than necessary and walked toward the motel room door, as he pulled the key from his pocket.

Dean watched him, glaring hatefully as Sam slammed the Impala's door. Slamming my baby's door? Do you want me to kill you tonight?

As Sam reached the motel room door, Dean opened the driver side door and slid from behind the wheel. Angry strides took him up to Sam within the time it too Sam to open the door, and Dean followed him in, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Sam continued walking into the room, his back to Dean as he unzipped his duffel and tossed it to the floor beside his bed. 

Dean remained standing next to his bed as Sam walked back past him after taking off his jacket and tossing it on his own bed. Angry green eyes watched Sam walk toward the door. 

Where the hell did he think he was going?

Dean moved then, storming up behind Sam and in one quick move, had Sam slammed up against the wall, his body pressed against Sam's, his lips crushing Sam's own in a bruising kiss.  
Dean tore open Sam's long sleeve shirt as he kissed him, buttons flying, landing soundlessly onto the cheap carpet. He pushed the shirt off Sam's shoulders as he tore his lips from Sam's, moving the shirt down Sam's arms, stopping at his elbows and twisting the shirt to capture Sam's arms behind his back a he tugged Sam away from the wall.

Hazel eyes gazed into green as Dean shoved Sam down onto the cheap carpet, joining him, then shoving him down onto his back as Dean knelt there between Sam's outstretched legs. 

"Dean?" Sam exclaimed fearfully.

Dean held onto Sam's shirt keeping his arms pinned as Dean reached into his duffel and grabbed a set of handcuffs, slapping one cuff to one of Sam's wrists.

"Dean?" He repeated, desperation lacing that one word. 

Dean looked up at him then as green eyes slid to black. 

Sam gasped, eyes widening. 

Dean let go of the shirt, allowing Sam's arms movement as he pulled the cuffed arm up to wrap the cuff around the leg of the bed, grabbing Sam's other wrist.

Sam tried to break Dean's hold on his wrist as he stared up into demon black eyes, but Dean's added demon strength he wasn't able to do much. 

Dean easily, pulled Sam's free hand above his head and locked that wrist into the remaining cuff. Once Sam was secured, Dean leaned back a bit, sneered down at him, then slapped him across the face. 

"You fucking whore!" Dean yelled.

Sam's head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, then he looked back at Dean, glaring. 

"Stop it, Dean! Just stop it!" Sam yelled back, only to earn Sam another slap on the opposite cheek, and again, Sam's head snapped to the side.

Sam turned his head to look back at Dean just as his brother lowered his head, lips crushing against Sam's in a heated kiss, tongue pushing past his lips and into Sam's mouth. Digits, clawed at Sam's tee, tearing it from his body until it lay around him in tatters on the floor, only then did Dean break the kiss. Moving his lips to Sam's jaw, then neck. Dean bit him there, marking him, almost drawing blood. 

Sam growled in pain as Dean bit and licked at the wound he had made at Sam's neck.

Dean began to trail kisses lower then, tongue licking a path as he went, down to one male nipple. Dean swirled his tongue around the bud then, bit down hard.

Sam yelped in pain, head coming up off the floor as he tried to look at what Dean was doing, only to have his head fall back again as Dean suckled, then licked and nipped lower.

Reaching the waistband of Sam's jeans, Dean raised his head slightly, "You're such a fucking slut, Sammy! You fuck me, you want to fuck her," Dean huffed, "And they use to say I was the man whore," Dean sneered as he tore open Sam's jeans, the button popping off to land on the carpet beside them. 

The zipper of Sam's jeans broke as Dean tore them from his brother's body, sliding the material down his legs in one hard yank as he moved backward. Dean removed Sam's boots and socks, then pulled his jeans the rest of the way off with one hard yank, leaving Sam in only his boxers.

For all Dean was doing, for all the roughness, Sam was still semi-hard for him, after all it was Dean.

Dean yanked Sam's boxers down halfway, grabbing Sam's cock hard, "Is this for her, Sammy? For that whore?" Dean demanded, lips curling in hatred as he spoke.

Sam shook his head, "No,"

Dean glared at him, "Fucking lair!" Dean growled, black demon eyes narrowing as he moved back, leaning over Sam.

"What if I get done with you and I go fuck her and then kill her slutty ass, Hmm? How would that be? Kill her for even thinking about touching you," Dean hissed, mouth near Sam's ear. 

Drawing back slightly, Dean growled, "You're MINE!"

Sam nodded, eyes wide as he gazed up into hateful black demon eyes in his brothers sweet face.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, before lowering his head to bite at Sam's neck again, while his hand on Sam's cock began to move in hard strokes.

Sam groaned, closing is eyes. Sam opened his eyes as Dean pulled his head back and sneered down at him, "You like that, Sammy? Huh? You like the rough stuff don't ya, you fucking bitch. **MY** bitch!"

Dean didn't give Sam time to answer as he moved down Sam's body, tearing Sam's boxers off of him, as if they were made of tissue paper. Dean lowered his head, taking Sam's cock into his mouth, moaning softly as he did. Sam couldn't hold back a moan of his own at the feel of his brothers full sexy lips, wrapped around his cock, his dick in his brothers hot mouth. 

Sam's head rolled to the side, eyes closing, "Oh god, Dean..."

Dean took Sam's balls in his free hand, rolling them in his fingers. Sam stilled, held his breath, as he opened his eyes and looked down at his brother. Nervous now that he might do something to piss Dean off more.

Dean pulled his head back and looked up at Sam, his hand pulling away from Sam's balls, to stroke his own cock. Dean moaned as he looked down at Sam, his hand still working Sam's cock. 

"Roll over Sammy," Dean instructed softly. 

His voice was so soft, so tender, Sam almost thought he had his Dean back, the lover he had before Dean had went to hell. His eyes closed and he relaxed slightly at the sound of _his_ Dean's voice.

Dean had been so gentle with him before hell, almost as if he thought Sam might break if he held, squeezed, loved too hard. He had been...amazing. Now this, it was something Sam hoped he never had to endure again.

There was a long pause, Dean didn't move as Sam lay there with his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Then suddenly, Dean's hand was at Sam's throat, squeezing with all his might, choking Sam. 

Sam's eyes flew open, looking up at him in shock, "Dean," he gasped out as Dean's hand tightened.

"Maybe you don't hear so well anymore, Sam. I told you to roll your ass over!" Dean growled.

Sam's mouth opened and closed, as he tried to gasp in air as Dean choked him, then Dean suddenly pulled his hand away. Sam gasped, turning his head to the side, taking in gulps of air. 

"Turn, Sam. Now!" Dean yelled.

Sam slowly turned his head to look up at Dean and nodded, slowly rolling onto his stomach, the short chain between the cuffs twisting, pulling his wrists closer together. Once he had rolled over, Sam tried to get into a more comfortable position, but Dean reached out, grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. 

"Stay the fuck still!" Dean growled angrily.

Sam nodded, laying his cheek against the cheap carpet, waiting for whatever Dean was going to do.

Dean moved between Sam's legs again, spreading them wide. He unbuckled his belt then slid it from his jeans belt loops in one pull, the sound echoing through the silent room.  
Dean folded the belt in half and drew his hand back, using the buckle end, Dean smacked Sam's ass hard with it. Sam jumped, yelping in pain. 

"Fucking hold still!" Dean growled at him as he drew his hand back again, let it fall again and again, over and over.

Sam bit his lip, tried to hold still as possible, his ass hurt like hell, each blow adding more pain. Tears pricked his eyes, but, Sam closed his eyes tight, turning his head, as Dean continued to hit him.

"Don't you ever, **ever** fucking flirt with another living soul, Sam! Never again! Do," Dean let the belt strike him, "you," another hit, "understand" another, "me!!!?!!" Dean yelled angrily at him, putting more strength behind each blow.

"Yes! God, Dean! Yes! Fuck!" Sam yelled back, almost a sob, his ass raw, near bloody.

"What did you just say to me!?" Dean growled at him, reaching over to Sam's side, pulling him, so he would roll back over.

Sam rolled, looking up into demon black eyes, wincing in pain as his ass came in contact with the floor. When Sam didn't answer, Dean reached up with his free hand, grabbed Sam's jaw, "I asked you a question, bitch."

Sam licked his lips and shook his head as much as he was able to. 

Dean glared at him, "Fucking liar. I heard you. You said, 'fuck'." 

Dean nodded, "And oh, I plan to Sammy, don't you worry, I plan to." Dean smiled an evil smile then, one that sent chills up and down Sam's spine, though he only swallowed hard and nodded to Dean, earning him an evil chuckle from Dean.

"You that hungry for it, slut? Huh, Sammy?" Dean asked him as he dropped the belt, his hands going to the button and zipper of his jeans, unfastening them quickly.

That's Sam! What the hell are you doing!? Don't do that! What am I thinking!? Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, never mean to hurt you. I don't mean to say those things either, Sam. I don't. Just so worried you hate me, you might leave me, hunt me, not love me. Sammy, don't look at me like that! Please, Sam. Sam...

Dean pushed his jeans and boxers down, freeing his hard cock, his hand gripping himself, sliding up and down over his length as he looked down at Sam.

"Do you think I should let you come? Huh, Sammy? Or do you think I ought to just take what I want and leave you begging me?" Dean grinned at him as his free hand went to Sam's dick to begin pumping it hard, "I like to keep you guessing, baby brother."

Sam groaned, eyes closing at the feel of his brothers hand working his cock, he licked his lips, his head rolling to the side. If Dean didn't say anything more, if he didn't think about the sting of his ass cheek against the rough carpet, Sam could almost believe it was his Dean again now that he was touching him, not yelling or hitting him.

Dean watched Sam for a few moments before he moved slightly, bending to take Sam's cock in his mouth, sucking hard. Sam gasped, his neck arching. Dean pulled his hand away from his own cock, working Sam's along with his mouth on him. Quickening his movements, Dean flicked his tongue on the underside of Sam's cock, "Oh, god, Yeah...Mmm...Dean."

Sam's muscles tensed, eyes closed. Dean was always good at this, damn good. He could have Sam on the verge of loosing it this way in no time flat.

Dean watched Sam as he worked him, demon eyes looking up at his brother as his head bobbed, his hand moved up and down his length. Seeing Sam almost come undone, sent a possessive jolt through Dean, it washed over him in waves, made his hand tighten, the arm of the free hand that was braced on the floor, began to shake. A growl, so inhuman that Sam's eyes flew open wide, erupted from Dean, just before he pulled his head back, his mouth coming off Sam's cock with a loud 'pop' sound. Dean moved up Sam slightly, face against Sam's neck, Dean growled in Sam's ear, "Mine. All fucking mine, Sammy." he hissed, before turning his head slightly, biting into Sam's shoulder hard, marking him. Eyes wide, Sam cried out, more in pain than anything.

Dean pulled back, demon eyes glaring down a him as Dean's hands moved over Sam's body, nails clawing red lines across tanned skin.

Sam gasped softly, teeth clenched as Dean's nails clawed him, then groaned low and loud, eyes squeezed shut as Dean pinched a nipple cruelly, "Dean..."

Dean ignored Sam, moving his head down to that same nipple, biting hard, pulling his head back, nipple between his teeth, forcing Sam to arch his back up toward him. Sam relaxed against the floor for only a moment, licked his lips, eyes opening, before Dean switched hands, pinching the other nipple. Sam gasped, lips parted, eyes wide, followed by another hard bite. Again, Sam arched up toward him, groaning, breath coming in hard short gasps. 

"Dean...please," Sam's head rolled. Dean pulled back then, gazing down at him, demon eyes taking in the look on Sam's face, as Sam slowly opened his eyes, beautiful hazel eyes looking up at him, looked from Sam's flushed cheeks, to the rise and fall of his chest, the raised, angry-looking, red claw marks left from Dean's nails.

_Sonofabitch! Stop it! Look what you're doing! To Sam! Your Sammy! Calm down! Just stop! I am not like this. I would never hurt Sammy. But, what if he hates me? What do I do if he hunts me, sends me back to hell? No, he has to learn who the one in control is, who makes the decisions. He's mine! Mine! Sammy...? Sammy, I'm sorry..._

Dean's hands moved down Sam's body, fingers wrapping around Sam's cock as he began to pump him slowly, demon eyes watching him. 

"Yeah, that's it Sammy, beg me, beg for me to fuck you." Dean purred as he leaned over Sam. 

He then dipped his head, his lips crushing against Sam's in a brutal savage kiss. Tongues tangling, teeth clanking, as Dean kissed him hard as though he were trying to swallow Sam whole. When Dean pulled his head back, Sam was panting heavily, wide hazel eyes staring up at him. 

Dean smirked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Sam's kiss swollen lips, "You look so fuckable, Sammy. So, goddamn fuckable."

Dean pulled back then, kneeling between Sam's outstretched legs, his hand still working Sam's cock, "Lift your hips for me, Sam," Dean told him as his other hand went to his own dick and began stroking.

Sam whimpered slightly, tearing his gaze from Dean's face to look at Dean's cock, at his own, then back to Dean's face.

Dean glared at him, "Hips, Sam! Now!"

Sam shook his head, eyes wide. "Not ready..." Sam licked his lips, his eyes darting to his duffel, the lube inside.

Demon eyes slowly left Sam's face to look toward the duffel before sliding back to Sam, a evil smirk pulled at Dean's lips as he shook his head, "Sluts don't get lube, darlin'. You shouldn't need it anyway, whore that you are."

Before Sam could say anything, do anything, Dean released his hold on Sam's cock, as well as his own, grabbing Sam's hips, pulling him up off the floor, lining his tight hole up to the head of Dean's hard cock and with one quick thrust was balls deep in Sam.

Sam's eyes had widened at Dean's words. His brother's cock was big, thick and cause small amounts of pain even when Dean had been gentle, tender, when he had worked at readying Sam, but now, with nothing, he was afraid that it was going to hurt like a sonofabitch.  
He was right.

Sam threw his head back and screamed in pain as Dean's cock shoved into his tight hole, tearing, ripping him. He knew he was bleeding, but it didn't seem to matter to Dean, not anymore. White hot pain shot through Sam, bursting behind his now tightly squeezed shut eyes. Tears rolled down into the hair at his temples as he lay whimpering while Dean held still, leaning over him. 

"Look at me, Sam," Dean said softly.

Sam didn't open his eyes, didn't want to look into his brother's demon eyes.

"Sam, look at me," Dean repeated.

Nothing. Eyes still closed, tears still falling.

"God fucking damn you, Sam, look at me!!!" Dean yelled at him as he drew his hips back and slammed into him again hard.

Sam gasped, eyes flying open wide, though he wasn't looking at Dean, but at the ceiling, though not seeing it. Not seeing anything, just feeling.

"Sammy?"

Slowly, hazel eyes moved to look at Dean. He didn't want to, but something in Dean's voice, some soft, hidden gentleness there, made him do it.

Dean's eyes were still black, demon black, but his face wasn't a mask of anger any longer, but rather... almost, awe, as he looked down at Sam.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled slightly at him then, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
Pulling back, Dean whispered, "That's my boy."

Dean began to move inside Sam then, slowly, gently, his hands moving from Sam's hips to cradle him in his arms, hands flat against Sam's upper back.

Sam whimpered softly, eyes closing. But soon, pleasure replaced pain as Dean hit that magic spot with each thrust and before long Sam was moaning and gasping in pleasure. 

"That's it, that's my baby boy." Dean encouraged him, speaking softly, his lips near Sam's, breath ghosting across Sam's lips as he spoke.

Sam licked his lips, as he arched his neck, pushing back against Dean, trying to get more of him, needing more, now that the pain had passed and pleasure was spiraling through his body.

"Oh Dean....god...fuck yeah..."

Dean sucked in air between his teeth as he watched his baby brother, watched the look of ecstasy on his face. 

"Oh fuck, Sammy, so tight...so fucking tight."

"Dean...please..." Dean hadn't touched Sam's cock since entering him and it throbbed with the need for touch, to be stroked, for release.

Dean pulled his head back slightly, looking down at Sam, he shook his head, an evil smirk on his face as he made tsk-ing sounds with his tongue. 

"Uh-uh, baby, you're gonna come just from the feel of me fucking the hell out of you, or you won't come at all." Dean shrugged slightly, "Your choice."

Dean pulled back then to just kneeling between Sam's outstretched legs, the rhythm of his thrusts in Sam never wavering. He watched Sam for a few moments, watched his baby brother come undone under him, his head toss, his pupils when he opened those pretty hazel eyes were lust blown, his cheeks flushed. God, he was beautiful. Dean slid his hands under Sam's ass, lifting him higher, thumbs ghosting over the puckered skin where his cock thrusted in and out of his brother. Dean, licked his lips, looked down at his cock thrusting into Sam, then back at Sam's face. 

"You can take more, can't ya, Sammy?" Dean asked him, with a smirk.

Sam froze at those words and looked at Dean, "Huh? No....no....what?"

Dean didn't answer, only smirked wider as he moved a thumb sliding it in beside his thrusting cock. Sam's mouth opened in a silent scream, his head tilted back as he tugged on the cuffs holding his wrists. His head tossed, as tears rolled down into his hair. 

"Dean....STOP!"

Dean grinned and shook his head, "Not on your life. You're too beautiful, Sammy. So god damn beautiful."

God, Sam had the tightest ass on the planet, Dean was sure. So fucking tight and hot. Dean moaned, as his head fell back on his shoulders, eyes closing. Fuck, yeah. Dean slid his thumb out and moved a hand, repositioning it so that he could insert a finger instead. Oh yeah, much better.

Sam was squirming, wiggling under him, looking so god damn hot. Oh...fuck, Sammy!  
The blush to Sam's cheeks had spread and was now down his neck to his chest, as his head thrashed. He was tugging on those cuffs to hard it was a wonder he wasn't bleeding yet. 

"Dean...oh....god...please."

Dean pulled his head up, opening demon eyes to smirk down at him, "So, fucking beautiful, Sammy." Dean breathed and glanced down at where his cock and finger were lodged in his brothers tight hole, his cock slamming in and out of him.

"You ready for another?" Dean asked him with a chuckle, but didn't wait for an answer as he slid another finger in beside the first, stretching Sam even further.

Sam ached his back, head thrown back, lips parted as he groaned long and loud and began thrashing more, his entire body moving. 

"Oh fuck, Sammy...."

"Dean...please...oh God!"

Oh hell, as beautiful as he was, as hot, as tight, if Sam didn't hold the fuck still Dean was going to come right fucking then.

"Hold still, Sammy!" Dean growled at him, not wanting this to end yet.

Sam was panting, thrashing, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel. "I - I can't...ohmygod, Deeeeaaan!" Sam's neck arched back eyes tightly closed.

His cock was throbbing, his ass hurt like hell and yet with Dean hitting that sweet spot every time, felt so damn good.

Dean began to scissor his fingers inside Sam, stretching him further, then relaxing, as he slammed into Sam's tight hole. Dean groaned, a growl leaving him.

Sam cried out as Dean's fingers began to scissor inside him, he thrashed more, back arching, then falling to the floor as he whimpered. 

"Please....ohgod..."

"Oh god, Sammy," Dean groaned, as he pulled his fingers out quickly, leaning over Sam as he did, pinning him with his body, eyes closed tightly. Dean growled as he came in Sam filling his ass with his hot spunk. 

"Fuckin' A, Sammy...Oh god." Dean moaned as he slowly came down from his bliss.

Dean slowly picked his head up as he opened his eyes, his breathing ragged.  
Sam was staring at him, eyes wide, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Dean?" Sam gasped out between ragged breaths. Sam still had not come, was still hard as hell and aching with need.

Dean wasn't going to really leave him like that...was he?

Dean lowered his head with a sigh, pulling out of Sam as he did. Sam whimpered slightly, but said nothing as Dean pulled to his feet, grabbing up his boxers as he did and walked away, going to the bathroom, closing the door. Leaving Sam lay there as he was.  
Sam raised his head from the floor, looking down at himself, then let his head fall back to the floor, closing his eyes with a sigh.

He was throbbing for release, his cock leaking precome, hard as a fucking rock and Dean had left him that way, his hands still bound so he couldn't even do anything to help himself. Sam head rolled to the side as he looked at the closed bathroom door. 

"Dean..." he called out softly, but received no answer, not that he really expected to.

Dean had slipped his boxers on as soon as he entered the bathroom, he now stood before the sink, hands braced on the counter, head bowed, eyes closed tightly as he breathed in slowly. In through his nose, out through his mouth, over and over again. Demon ears had heard Sam call for him, but Dean couldn't answer, couldn't go to him. Not now, not yet. He had to get the demon part of himself under control first.

Slowly, he raised his head, opening his eyes as he did. Green eyes, no longer demon black looked into the mirror, though black demon eyes looked back at him with a sneer on his lips. 

"Stay the hell away from Sammy," Dean whispered out to the reflection of his demon self, but his demon self only chuckled and shook his head slowly. 

"I don't think so, Dean. I think you secretly like it when I touch Sammy. I think it turns you on even more."

Dean glared at his reflection, "You know nothing about Sam and I and you know even less about how I feel about him."

His demon half chuckled again, "I dunno, I think you came pretty hard a few minutes ago, after I roughed up baby brother." his demon half told him, then made a Mmm...Mmm sound, "And you are right, that boy is delicious."

"Shut up! Don't you ever touch him again! Do you understand me you evil sonofabitch!?" Dean growled at his reflection.

"Well, Dean-o, that means that you are gonna have to learn to control that anger of yours," Dean watched as his reflection tilted his head, "You think you can do that, Dean-o? Can you do that for precious, Sammy?"

Dean glared at his reflection, puling back a fist, he punched his reflection, making the mirror break and shatter. Demon laughter filled Dean's head, along with the words, "I take it that's a no?"

Dean grimaced in pain as he drew his hand back, his knuckles bleeding. 

He grabbed one of the small hand towels and wrapped it around his hand, as he swore softly under his breath, "Goddamn sonofabitch demon."

Dean turned then and threw open the bathroom door going over to Sam. Dean laid down beside Sam, wrapped his arms around him as Sam opened his eyes with a start, gasping softly.

Dean crushed his lips to Sam's kissing him passionately before pulling his head back slightly, his forehead against Sam's, eyes downcast, one arm slowly pulled away from around Sam, Dean's hand slowly moving down Sam's body. 

"I got ya, Sammy. It's okay, I got ya," Dean murmured softly as his hand made it's way to Sam's cock and began to stroke him slowly. 

Sam gasped and moaned, his hips moving to the rhythm of Dean's strokes. 

"That's it, baby boy, I got ya," Dean cooed to him, placing kisses along Sam's jaw, and neck.

"Dean?" Sam moaned out the question of his name and Dean knew what he was asking. Was it really him, or the demon half of himself.

Dean pulled his head back and looked at him, green eyes gazing into lust blown hazel. 

"It's me, Sammy. It's me," Dean told him softly.

Sam relaxed in his arms then, moaning softly as Dean's hand moved slightly faster on his cock. Sam's head rolled to the side, his eyes closing.

Dean pulled away from him then, his hand still on Sam's cock, but Sam opened his eyes, turned his head back to watch Dean, see where he was going.

Dean shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere," he told him as he moved down, positioning himself between Sam's legs. 

Dean dipped his head then, taking Sam's dick into his mouth. Sam gasped and moaned, eyes closing again, as his head rolled to the side, "Ohgod...yeah, Dean...ohyeah..."

Dean moaned softly, taking Sam's cock into his mouth as deeply as possible, until he bottomed out against Dean's throat. Dean moaned again allowing the movement of his throat making the sound to vibrate against the head of Sam's dick. Pulling his head back slightly, Dean swallowed careful not to bite Sam as he did, letting the working of his throat to be felt against Sam's cock.

Sam moaned, tugging on the cuffs. He licked his lips, as he panted out his breath, head tossing, "Dean...please...ohgod."

Dean pulled back further, smirking slightly as he did and continued moving his mouth and hand on Sam, increasing the speed slightly.

Sam's muscles clenched, his back arched slightly, then with a growl and a loud gasp, he filled Dean's mouth with his spunk.

Dean greedily drank down every drop that shot out of his brother's dick, slowly pulling his head back, his mouth coming off Sam's cock with a 'pop'.

Dean crawled up Sam's body then, licked his lips before crushing them against Sam's own, kissing him passionately. Dean nipped Sam's bottom lip as he pulled his head back. "So, fucking delicious, Sammy." Dean told him, shaking his head slightly, a small grim pulling at his full lips.

Sam looked up at his brother, his breathing heavy. "Oh god, Dean." Sam said breathlessly, licked his lips and swallowed.

Dean chuckled softly, as he moved to lay beside, Sam, reaching up to unfasten the cuffs from Sam's wrists.

As Each cuff was unfastened, Dean helped Sam bring that arm down, then Dean pulled Sam into his arms as he laid back, his upper back and head against the side of he bed.

Sam snuggled up to Dean, kissing his chest as they lay together there on the floor.

"I love you, Dean," Sam said softly.

Dean sighed, but didn't say anything. Sam pulled his head up, looked at Dean to find him nodding. Dean looked over at him then, leaned in and kissed Sam's lips softly. 

"I know you do," Dean shook his head then, as he looked away, his eyes on the carpet before them, "But you shouldn't. I'm nothing but a monster now."

Sam scoffed at him, shook his head, before laying it back down against Dean's shoulder, "My green eyed monster."


End file.
